survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lime
|place = 6/20|challenges = 6|votesagainst = 6|days = 32}}Lime is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: VanuORGtu'', where she finished in 6th Place and was the sixth member of the jury. In ''VanuORGtu'', ''Lime established herself as a core character of the season, becoming part of the majority on Lopevi and Lopevi 2.0 while creating bonds with everyone in the tribes. She won pre-merge Individual Immunity at the SurvivORG Auction and easily made it to the merge, where she became part of the eventual power alliance that ran the late merge, along with Vulture, Jaye, and David. She was a crucial part in several blindsides, including Justin at Final 10 and Hope at Final 9. After the alliance consolidated and Captain was eliminated, Lime found herself as a target at Final 6 (after receiving 3 votes the Tribal prior) and after targeting David, he flipped with Max and Trey to tie the vote 3-3. In a public display, with both sides arguing their case, Jaye decided to flip on Lime in the revote, sending Lime out 3-1 and making her the 6th member of the jury. She finished in 6th Place. Lime voted for David to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Three sentences that describe who you are: '''Ok, so I'd consider myself a... polarizing person. On one hand, most people consider me very nice and kind (something I'm really happy with) and I do try to act however I can to make those people feel good in my daily life. On the other hand, I'm also very self-assured and self-righteous person, which can be good in some situations, but also rub a lot of people the wrong way. '''If you had to experience any natural disaster in history, which one would you choose? '''Ok, in that case, definitely the 1755 Lisbon earthquake. Why? Because I'm portuguese myself and that was possibly the natural disaster that killed the most people in Portugal. I would not be able to prevent it (nor would I want, considering it led to developing better home structures to survive future earthquakes), but I would want to not only feel the impact of it (which I can't even imagine no matter how many times I read about it), but also help save lives that were lost because they had no idea a tsunami would follow. '''Why will you win? Or alternatively, why won't you win? '''I will win because - and I can say this because it's been true throughout the other 4 ORGs I've participated in - I never make the same mistake twice. If there's one thing I take pride on is that I learn from my mistakes. So I truly believe all those 4 ORGs paved a path that allowed me to polish myself as a player in order to win VanuORGtu. At least, that's the mindset I want to have. Voting Chart Trivia * Lime won the awards for "Best Move" (for her role in the 4-3-2 vote against Hope at final nine) and "Hero of the Season" at the ''VanuORGtu reunion show. * Lime currently holds the record for most CPP Edgic ratings in SurvivORG history, as well the biggest amount of positive toned ratings, with 11.\ * Lime chose the merge tribe name of The Birbs in VanuORGtu. * Lime was the first SurvivORGs contestant cast from Portugal. __FORCETOC__ Category:Contestants Category:VanuORGtu Contestants Category:6th Place Category:Hero of the Season